Romeo and Juliet
by gleeme33
Summary: Finn is the football player who kind of also just so happens to be part of New Directions. Rachel is the female lead of VA. When Rachel is enlisted to pull a Jesse on Finn, what could happen when they sort of kind of...like each other? Finchel, Quick
1. Prolog

_Author's Note_

I really, _really _shouldn't be posting this right now but, well, I just _had _to. So, here it is! The original idea for this story just popped into my head a while ago, but I never really had any idea how to make it work. But today, when I was taking a high school placement test (yeah, not the best time for it) it all kind of came together! So as soon as I got out of the test I turned on my phone and typed a whole prolog in my notes while waiting for my ride home! And I kind of just had to post it. :) So, I hope you like it; I have high hopes for this little story!

_Full Summary_

Romeo and Juliet, Maria and Tony, Bella and Edward. Three great tales of star crossed couples. Now imagine: what if Rachel grew up with Shelby, and went to Carmel High? Well, now she's the female lead of Vocal Adrenaline, reining over Carmel and most of Lima with Jesse St. James and the rest of VA. But then there are those pesky New Directions that they have to spy on. Soon she meets Finn Hudson, and they both know that the connection is totally undeniable. And after VA comes up with a plan to but ND in a 'funk', Rachel is enlisted to be the one to do it. What happens when you aren't allowed to be with the one you love?

_Couples_

Finchel, Quick, Wemma, either Tina/Mike or Artina, (if Tina/Mike then Brittany/Artie), and either Kurt/Sam or Kurt/Blaine (not sure which I ship for those couples at the moment; more may come in later)

_Friendships_

Finn/Quinn, Quinn/Rachel (eventually), Puck/Finn, Kurt/Finn, Kurt/Rachel, Quinn/Sam, Brittany/Santana, (more may come in later)

_Prolog_

"…Okay, and: five, six, seven, eight! No, no, no! You're doing it all _wrong_!"

"Hate to break it to you Jesse, but we haven't even _done_ anything yet. And by the way, who died and made you Taye Diggs?"

"Ugh…whatever. Just-just take five everybody!"

Jesse St. James grinded his teeth as he walked off stage. _Stupid Rachel_, he thought. _Just because she's Shelby's daughter she thinks she's just so much better then us! _But he lied to himself. Rachel didn't just think she was better, she _was _better…and they all knew it, too. But Jesse was the male lead of VA, and not to mention he had been for all of his four years at Carmel High…and Rachel Berry was just some sophomore with attitude. Right? Right.

They other members of Vocal Adrenaline really didn't seem to notice…or _care _for that matter. Of course, they wouldn't talk badly about Rachel in front of Shelby, but they could whisper about her in the halls if they wanted to…and they just _didn't_. None of the rest of them even noticed her horrible personality: they were too blinded by her impeccable talent. Not that Jesse saw her as competition. She was headed for Broadway while he was headed for Hollywood, and those worlds hardly ever mixed.

"Alright, guys, get back out here! I've got news for you!" Shelby, their choir director and their female lead's mother, walked out and down stage left. Everyone gathered around, taking up almost the entire stage. If Shelby had news for them now, it was pretty much guaranteed to be juicy.

"Is it about my going to the University of Los Angeles? That's in Los Angeles, California."

"Yes, Jesse, I think I know where one of the most famous cities is located, thank you." Shelby said, and everyone laughed. "And no, this has to do with competition. _New _competition."

"Is this about that McKinley High glee club?" Rachel asked.

"They won't even make it to Regionals, let alone _Nationals_!" Trevor, Jesse's friend, spoke up.

"Do they even _show up _anymore?" Andrea asked.

"That's just it guys, McKinley's glee club has a new director, and, well…they're back in the game."

Half the group moaned. The other half laughed.

"I'm serious, you guys! So, that leads to the next order of business! Who wants to go and see them perform at their Sectionals?"

"Umm…_why_?" Andrea scoffed.

"Because…well, I can't officially say we'd be 'spying' but technically if we just so happen to-"

"You had me at spying, I'm in!" Jesse said.

"Okay, then, great," Shelby shrugged. "Jesse take…take Andrea and Rachel with you, then come strait back, okay? I don't want any trouble."

"Okay," the three of them said at once.

"Alright, then, second order of business!" Shelby looked down the clipboard in her hand. "I'm so proud of you guys for how well you did at Sectionals! It was a unanimous win and you all really put in 110%!"

"Yeah," Jesse whispered in Rachel's ear. "But your rendition of _Don't Rain on My Parade_ was flawed; you lacked Barbra's emotional depth."

"Oh yeah? Talk to me when you can do better." Rachel whispered back with a smirk.

"One more thing," Shelby started. "Regionals is coming up quicker then it seems, you guys, and you have to be ready. Start coming up with ideas. And…I think that's it." She said. "Anybody else have anything to add?" Nobody spoke up. "No? Alright then, see ya' tomorrow!"

Everyone went back stage to hang up their costumes and then to the dressing rooms to change back into their normal clothes after Shelby stopped talking. It was a lot better when Shelby was running the show then when Dakota Stanley was riding them in non-stop dance rehearsals. Shelby never usually came to those, so it was just hours and hours and _hours_ of dancing instead of actually having _fun_, like they did when Shelby was around. So, naturally, Jesse and the rest of VA _begged _Rachel to get her mom to come to Dakota-only rehearsals, but Rachel just shrugged and said that she didn't want to make her mom work on her days off, and asked them how they'd like it if someone wanted any of them to go to school on a Saturday.

As Jesse heard the double-doors close behind him, Rachel watched as the rest of her glee club left the auditorium, and after that, the building. They were probably all driving away in the new cars that their highly generous boosters got for them right now, while Rachel had to wait until her mom locked up to leave. She was walking out now just because she and Andrea were in the middle of a conversation: debating Idina Menzel versus Kristin Chenoweth. She said goodbye to her friends and turned around to walk back inside, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hi!" said a blond-brown haired boy who was wearing a form-fitting sweater. "Are you Vocal Adrenaline?" he asked, his blue eyes round with enthusiasm. A typical newbie to glee. Behind him was a goth chick, a blond cheerleader, a kid with a mohawk, and a really tall guy with totally dreamy eyes.

"Um…yeah," She responded. "W-why? Who wants to know?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Kurt; this is Tina, Quinn, Puck and Finn." Kurt said, gesturing to the kids in order.

"Kurt, why are we even _asking _her? She's Vocal Adrenaline. They're _evil_." Quinn, the blond cheerleader sneered at Rachel while fixing her high ponytail. Did…did she just call her and her fellow glee clubbers…_evil_? I mean, they were a lot of things but…_evil_?

"Quinn, that was really mean!" The tall one, Finn, said back to her as the mohawk kid put his arm around the cheerleader almost possessively in front of him. "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Rachel,"

"Rachel, then," Finn nearly…smiled. "I'm sorry for all this, but we were wondering if we could talk to your photographer-"

"-_Choreographer_, Finn!" Kurt yelled, as if that type of thing happens all the time. "Rachel, is it?" Kurt asked, turning back to Rachel. "We are part the McKinley High New Directions and we-"

"-and we w-were w-wondering if we c-c-could talk to D-Dakota S-Stanley if h-he's a-around." Tina stuttered out the question as Rachel bit her lip. These were the guys she was supposed to be _spying _on, not having a conversation with! But, strangely, they all just seemed so…innocent. And for some weird reason she couldn't explain, Rachel almost…wanted to help them. Almost.

"Oh, I'm sorry but he's not here today…" She nearly whispered. What was she _doing_? "But, um," she looked from side to side to make sure no one was around. No one was. "Come back next Tuesday, right at this time and…" _Don't do it!_ She thought. _Don't do it! _"And, and…I'll-I'll give you his number."

"Really?" asked the mohawk kid, Puck. "You'd…help us?" He then turned to the rest of the kids, and whispered: "Do you think she's gonna kill us all with a microphone and stage glitter while we have our guards down?" as if she couldn't hear him.

"I…I won't hurt you, I'll…I'll help you, if you want." Rachel whispered to them. "But _no one _on my team can know. _Especially _Jesse St. James. And I _will _kill you all with a microphone and stage glitter if you tell my director on me!"

"Should we t-t-trust her?" Tina whispered as the McKinley kids were in a huddle.

"No!" Quinn yelled, just loud enough so Rachel could hear the distain in her voice.

"I trust her," said Finn. "We all should."

"Why?" Puck said gruffly. "She's the enemy!"

"No she's not guys." Finn shook his head. "She's anything but the enemy."


	2. A Typical Day at McKinley

**So I'm really glad that people seem to like this story because I really have a good feeling about it. Thanks and enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I own NOTHING. **

_Chapter One_

_Finn's POV_

"…And that's my oral report!" Quinn Fabray gave a showy smile to the sea of hopelessly bored students, feeling accomplished. She had just finished giving a 3-5 minute oral presentation on the Revolutionary War, she _should _feel accomplished. I would. But Quinn really doesn't have a problem with public speaking like I do. Our history teacher said:

"Thank you, Quinn, great job," and everyone clapped, especially Puck. Quinn smiled again and walked back to her seat, perfectly gracefully as always. "Who's next?" Our teacher asked. This question made a portion of the students sit up, another portion slink down, and about half of the students in the class wake up from their naps. "Hmm…how about you, Noah?" At first hearing the sound of his name, Puck nearly had a heart attack. He played it off though, and slummed in front of the class.

"Umm…oh yeah, my topic…umm…_ummmmmm_…" Puck shifted his weight and looked at the ceiling.

"Mr. Puckerman, please tell me that your report isn't about _Super Mario Brothers_ again this time!" Our teacher yelled.

"Oh, of course not! Never again!" Puck smiled sardonically. "Oh, right! Okay, now. For my topic of American History, I did Lewis and Clark. I chose the Lewis and Clark Expedition because Lewis had a really funny first name, and Clark got a Native American babe to come with them into the unknown, so he must've been a _total _badass. Lewis, who's real name was _Meriwether _by the way, led the expedition and then when they got home he_ died_. And that's _my _oral report, teach!"

Our teacher shook her head. My mouth fell open. Quinn hit herself in the face.

"Noah Puckerman, I will give you another chance to actually _give _a report on Friday. Take your seat." She scowled as her tiny sliver glasses hung on the tip of her nose. The little chain she had them attached too was still swinging back and forth from when she was shaking her head.

As our teacher was just about to select her next victim, the bell rang, setting us free. We all _ran _out of history class. Let's just say it's not anyone's favorite subject…it's no Glee club okay? We filed into the hallways, and I saw Puck and Quinn disappear into an alcove to kiss. They had a thing about responsibility…well; _Quinn _had a thing about responsibility, especially in school. They walked down the hall hand-and-hand, acting all couple-y. It made me want to puke. Puck slumped into his locker, which was on my right. Quinn's was on my left. The difference between their lockers is the difference between night and day.

"Do you think I did okay with my presentation in history?" Quinn asked in her cutie-pie voice. Translation: you'd better compliment me right now or I'm going to be really, really mad.

"Yeah Quinnie, ya' did great!" I smiled. Puck wrapped his arms around Quinn and said:

"I can honestly say that your presentation was the best of that whole class period."

"But Puck, you and I are the only one's that gave our reports today…"

"Exactly!"

Quinn elbowed Puck in the stomach. Puck laughed.

"Guys, come on, let's just go to Glee club, alright?" I sighed.

"Why are you in such a bad mood, Finn?" Quinn asked as we walked.

"I don't know," I said. "I just feel sort of down today."

"Whatever, loser." Puck joked. "Is it because you won't stop _obsessing_ over that girl from the other day?"

"W-what girl?" I stuttered as if I were Tina. "Th-there was a girl?"

"Wow, you're crushin' on her even more then I thought!" Puck exclaimed with a genuine smile.

"Finn, I can't believe you're even _thinking _about a Vocal Adrenaline girl!" Quinn declared, stepping in front of me. "Frankly, it's _sickening_. If you can't get our main competition out of your head _now_, then why are we even going to bother with Regionals?"

"I never said-"

I was cut off once we got to the choir room. Quinn stormed to her seat, with Puck's wrist in her hand. '_Snap out of it!_' she mouthed to me. '_Now!_'

"Alright guys, I just wanted to say that no matter how we do at Sectionals, it doesn't matter. As long as we try our hardest and have fun!" Mr. Shu said.

"Yeah, but winning won't hurt either." Kurt said.

"Well, yes, winning won't hurt either!" Mr. Shuster agreed. "Which is why for today, I've decided that we're taking a field trip. I just wanted to show you what we'll be up against if-_when _we win."

"Oh _no_…" Artie moaned.

"B-But…w-w-we're not going t-to-" Tina stopped her question short.

"Carmel High, and yes we are! They have an Invitational today, and we're going." Mr. Shu said. There were various '_nooooooooooo_'s from all across the room.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Puck yelled, breaking up the insanity. "I think Mr. Shu has a point here!"

"Yeah," I said. "Who knows? Maybe they'll suck and we'll seem awesome!"

"That isn't going to happen!" Quinn said. "_They _are awesome, and _we _suck-"

"Quinn, we do not suck." Mr. Shu said. "We're really great you guys, you know it!" Hey said to everyone again. "So let's go."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Quinn's POV_

Okay, I can honestly say that Carmel is _waaaaaaaay _nicer then McKinley, just over all. But do I go to school there? No. Whatever. I've got the Cheerios. And Puck. And…_Glee club_. We all filed into the seats of the seats with the other schools that were there. Jane Adam's Academy for Girls was there, along with that school for the deaf that we're going to have to compete against.

Because word on the street was, these guys were Ohio's best.

"Alright guys, I know we're better then them and all, but let's be a good audience, okay?" Mr. Shu asked us. We all just nodded, knowing that his words weren't the least bit true.

Then the curtain went up…

**Sooooo what did you think? Reviews are love. :)**


	3. An Invitational

**I have been positively blown away by the great response to this story! And I'm so happy! So…thank you thank you THANK YOU! :) Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Two_

_Puck's POV_

"_They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no'  
Yes I've been bad but when I come back you'll know know know  
I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine  
He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go_"

_I'd rather be at home with ray_  
_I ain't got seventy days_  
_'Cause there's nothing_  
_There's nothing you can teach me_  
_That I can't learn from Mr. Hathaway…_

Okay, so it wasn't _that _impressive. I mean, yeah, basically this performance is just a bunch of show dogs flipping around in puffy, prissy costumes singing an Amy Winehouse song. But…it was _that _impressive.

"_I didn't get a lot in class  
But I know it don't come in a shot glass_

_They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no'_  
_Yes I've been bad but when I come back you'll know know know_  
_I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine_  
_He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go_

_The man said 'why do you think you here'_  
_I said 'I got no idea'_  
_'I'm gonna, I'm gonna lose my baby_  
_So I always keep a bottle near'_  
_He said 'I just think your depressed,_  
_This me 'Yeah, baby, and the rest'_

_They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no'_  
_Yes I've been bad but when I come back you'll know know know..._"

One guy did a flip across the stage while other kids did more flippy-tricks for the 'ooh'ing and 'ahh'ing audience. But I still really didn't get what the big deal was. We're just as good as those losers. Right? Right. Don't get me wrong, these guys were pretty good but, like I said, it was no big deal…was it?

"_I don't never wanna drink again  
I just ooooh I just need a friend  
I'm not gonna spend ten weeks _

_Have everyone think I'm on the mend_…"

As the choreography routines got more and more 'extraordinary', the crowd grew more and more excited. And that included us. Mr. Schuester's mouth was open, and no matter how many times he'd force it to close, it would some how open again. Quinn raised her eyebrows. Finn looked…captivated. Absolutely captivated.

"_It's not just my pride  
It's just til these tears have dried_

_They tried to make me go to rehab, but I said 'no no no'_  
_Yes I've been bad, but when I come back you'll know know know_  
_I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine_  
_They tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go!"_

Finally, the seemingly endless show had come to an end. Go figure, right? I looked down the row at all my teammates. You could say that they were…how should I put this? You could say that they were…frozen. Frozen with fear. All except for Finn, who still looked, well, captivated. And…spellbound.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Rachel's POV_

"You guys, that was _awesome_!" Julia, a senior and friend of Jesse's cheered as we ducked backstage totally and completely out of breath. She was right, it was awesome. But it was _more_ then awesome. Just being a presence on stage like that was _way _more then awesome. It was…mesmeric and beguiling and enthralling, but made my heart skip a beat and my stomach flip-flop all at the same time. Not to mention, it was highly addictive. So, yeah. It was _way way waaaay _more then awesome.

"We did _all right_," Jesse said. "_Some_ people could have done better."

"Would you _please _stop that?" I finally said to him. "We were great and you know it. Can you just stop being Mr. Know-it-all for once and just have a little fun? !" I walked right past Jesse, not even caring if he had something more to say.

"_Whoa_, Rach!" Andrea gawked as she caught up to me. "I can't believe you talked to Jesse like that!"

"Look Andrea," I said. "I know you guys are kind of together, but I don't want to hear it right now, alright?"

"Hear what? That was _epic_!" She smiled: something Andrea rarely ever does when she isn't on a stage or in front of a camera.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled as I grabbed my water bottle. "Whatever."

"Why are you in such a mood today?" She asked. "Forget what Jesse said, we were awesome! _You _were awesome!"

"I know, it's-it's not that…"

"Then what is it? Did something bad happen?" She questioned.

"No,"

"Then it must be something good, right?" I didn't answer. "Ooh is it about a guy? You _like _somebody don't you?"

"Shut up Andrea!" I sighed. "Sorry, I just have something to do later, and there's this thing on my mind, and-" That's when I heard my cell phone buzz. "One sec." I said, taking out my phone. It was a text from a weird number that I didn't know, but it had a Lima area code.

_Dear…Rachel, was it? Forgive me if I get your name wrong, but this is Kurt, remember me? I got your number through a friend. Well, remember that little talk we had about that thing that was going to happen on Tuesday? (I won't speak of it if you won't.) Is there any way we can make that earlier? Like…today after school? Reply if you get this. Great job in your Invitational by the way, you guys are really scary. Thanks. –Kurt Hummel, extraordinaire on all the extraordinary._

Andrea tried to read the message over my shoulder, but I pulled my phone away quickly.

"You've been acting weird lately." She said as she got up to leave. "And I don't like it." Once Andrea left, a pressed _reply_.

_Kurt, don't worry you didn't get my name wrong, and again, don't worry: I won't tell anyone about…you know. Thanks for not telling anyone either. I'd be dead if you did. We have rehearsal after school today, so drop by then, and everything will work out as long as we don't get caught. Make sure you and your friends come around back. And quietly. I'm glad you guys saw our Invitational, although I'm not sure if I should take 'really scary' as a compliment. Thanks, though. –Rachel Berry*_

**Reviews are love :)**


	4. Hi

**Thanks so much for all the reviews guys, I'm really glad you like this story because I'm really into it right now! Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Three_

_Finn's POV_

"Okay, it's official. We _definitely _suck." Quinn said matter-of-factly as we boarded the bus.

"I really don't see what the big deal is." Puck said, totally aloof to all things glee-related as usual. I think it just doesn't click in his aggressive, violent brain. And that's coming from _me_!

"Puck, the big deal is that we _really_ have no chance at this club even placing at Regionals if we're up against _them_!" Quinn remarked as she settled in the seat next to Puck. "And then the club will be canceled, and all this will have been for _nothing_!"

"Wait a minute!" I tried not laugh. "Head Cheerio Quinn Fabray actually _cares _about glee club?" Puck and I gasped mockingly, just to get on Quinn nerves even more.

"_What_? Of course not!" She recoiled. But Quinn was lying through her teeth, and we all could see that.

"Just FYI, _Quinn_," Kurt called from behind me. "If we suck now, we sure as heck won't suck later today!"

"Why?" Artie asked. "N-not that we do suck, because, you know, we don't…"

"I think our luck is going to turn around!" Kurt sang, waving his phone.

"What're you up to, Hummel?" Puck narrowed his eyes.

"I was just talking to someone who can help us go from underdogs to wonderdogs!" He answered.

"Wait…we're on _Animal Planet_ now?"

"No, Finn!" Mercedes said as Kurt slid open his phone.

"Guess who I've been texting?"

"_Who_?" All of us asked together. Kurt chuckled a little, then adjusted his hat and said:

"Tina, Finn, Puck, Quinn- you guys remember Rachel, don't you?"

"Rachel…oh, do you mean that girl who could possibly kill us with stage glitter and a microphone?" Quinn asked.

"I know _Finn _remembers Rachel!" Puck raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up, Puck." I mumbled. "B-but Kurt, where'd you get her number? You know, just out of curiosity…"

"A mutual friend," Kurt scrolled through his texts and pulled up the conversation from Kurt to Rachel that read:

_Dear…Rachel, was it? Forgive me if I get your name wrong, but this is Kurt, remember me? I got your number through a friend. Well, remember that little talk we had about that thing that was going to happen on Tuesday? (I won't speak of it if you won't.) Is there any way we can make that earlier? Like…today after school? Reply if you get this. Great job in your Invitational by the way, you guys are really scary. Thanks. –Kurt Hummel, extraordinaire on all the extraordinary._

Puck and I laughed at the fact the Kurt still signs his name with '_extraordinaire on all the extraordinary_' after it.

"_Ahem_," Kurt coughed, trying to get us to stop laughing. It didn't work.

"Did she reply?" Quinn asked.

"Yup, one second," Kurt said, scrolling down the conversation with his new touch-screen phone. Rachel's message said:

_Kurt, don't worry you didn't get my name wrong, and again, don't worry: I won't tell anyone about…you know. Thanks for not telling anyone either. I'd be dead if you did. We have rehearsal after school today, so drop by then, and everything will work out as long as we don't get caught. Make sure you and your friends come around back. And quietly. I'm glad you guys saw our Invitational, although I'm not sure if I should take 'really scary' as a compliment. Thanks, though. –Rachel Berry*_

"Why does she sign her name with a little star after it?" Puck asked.

"Maybe it's supposed to be cute." I said.

"Or maybe it's supposed to be _weird_!" Quinn sneered at me.

"Whatever," Puck said. "Are we doin' this or not?"

"I'm _not_!" Quinn said and the bus stopped and the doors opened, as we arrived at school again. She jumped up and stamped off the bus. Puck shrugged:

"Sorry," He said, and followed her off.

"Guess it's just you, Tina, and me, Kurt." I shrugged.

"Not me, sorry." Tina said from in front of Kurt. "I've got mountains of homework."

"I gave up homework!" I said.

"Finn, why don't you just go," Kurt said. "I've got a lot of homework too."

"Okay, fine." I nodded, walking off the bus. "Just give me the address of Carmel High and I'll go."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Rachel's POV_

"Are you all really _that _incompetent? It feels like I'm instructing that wall over there! And another thing: I don't _care _if you're going to pass out from exhaustion! Next time you feel the need to faint, _don't_! Everyone _understand_?"

"_Yes_, Mr. Stanley." Jesse looked at me and rolled his eyes as if he were saying: _why did your mom ever hire this freak_? That's a really good question, Jesse… All of a sudden, something buzzed in my pocket. I took out my phone and flipped it open-

"No cell phones!" Dakota yelled. I rolled my eyes. It's not like he could kick _me_ out of the club. It was a text from another number I didn't recognize, but just to get on Dakota's nerves I opened it anyway. The text said:

_Rachel, this is Finn…you know, that guy from McKinley? You probably don't remember me, but that's okay. Look, the rest of my team bailed, but I can still drop by now as long as that's okay with you. …You don't have to reply if you don't want to. –Finn_

_Finn, _I replied as soon as we got a break. _You can still swing by…you know, if you want to. But I'm not so sure that you guys are going to want Dakota 'helping' you…just be careful what you wish for, okay? He's not all that. –Rachel*_

_Well, my teammates sure think he's all that. _Surprisingly, Finn had responded right back to me. _But I wouldn't know; I'm really not a dancer._

_I_ _could teach you._

_That'd be awesome. _

"Who're you texting?" Jesse asked as he sat next to me at the end of the stage.

"No one," I said. There was silence for a while, until Jesse finally said:

"You know, Rachel, I'm not really a bad guy. And we're teammates. You can trust me."

"I know," I half-smiled up to him. "But it's just…you wouldn't be happy about it."

"Well as long as you're not flirting with Finn Hudson." Jesse laughed, as if what he had just said was a joke.

"Why?" I asked him. "What's wrong with Finn?"

"He's the male lead of our competition…" Jesse said with an eyebrow raised as if to say: _duh! _"Even though I find it hard to call those Lima losers competition."

"So?"

"_So_!" Jesse repeated. "Rachel, there is so much wrong with that '_so_'…"

_Are you still there, Rachel? _Finn texted. I looked down at my screen and then looked up to Jesse.

_Yeah_. I typed. _Where are you?_

_Outside._

_Oh…I'll be right there. _

"Jesse, I've gotta get going. Sorry."

"Rachel, remember what I said?" He asked. "You can trust me. I'm not a bad guy."

"I know," I smiled. "You're just an annoying guy."

"Was that supposed to insult me?"

"No," I laughed. "With all your other characteristics, you should take that one as a compliment."

"Okay, Idina Menzel, see ya' tomorrow."

"Later, Taye Diggs."

I got up and walked outside to see everyone else leaving as usual. It seemed like no matter what, I was always the last to leave. I looked around, but didn't see Finn anywhere.

"Finn?" I whispered. "Where are you?" Eventually, I found him outside the back door, whistling with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi," He said.

"Hi," I said back.

**Oh c'mon, you know me better then that! I always try to keep you wanting more! So…review? Please? :)**


	5. You're Awesome

**Hey guys. Sorry for the lack of updates, but like I said I'm stuck on my mom's old computer until Christmas, so it's harder to update. Anyway, sorry, and I hope this chapter will make up for it. I really try for quicker updates to this story from now on, I promise. :) I hope you guys review! Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Four_

_Finn's POV_

"No offense," I finally said. "But this is stupid."

"Wh-what?" Rachel asked, looking offended even though I just said 'no offense'.

"No offense Rachel," I repeated. "But some old, smelly, angry elf isn't gonna teach anything about dancing."

"Oh…n-never mind then…I guess I'll just be on my way then…" She turned to leave, but I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"I'd rather have _you_ teach us."

"M-me?" She stuttered, turning around as I left go of her arm. "B-but I-"

"Rachel, I saw you in that invitational. You guys were really scary. Like, _really _scary…and how do you think that makes us feel?"

"Not that good, huh?"

"Nope…" I looked down at the ground and shifted my weight.

"Well, that's what everyone's-I mean, _we_-that's what _we _are _trying _to do. We're _supposed_ to make you guys feel scared and put you in a funk. Jesse says it's basically our job!"

"Oh…so, you don't want to help us then?"

"Well…"

"You _don't _feel bad for us poor unfortunate misfits?"

"I never said that…" She was looking down at the ground now, like I was before. "I-I…I feel bad for you!" She said quickly. "I mean, who _wouldn't_?"

"So…you _will _help us?"

"I don't know, Finn…"

"_Please_?" I begged. But it wasn't the help I wanted. It was _her _help.

"Fine." She said fast while it came out as a sigh. "Fine, fine, fine. I'll help you. But I swear to God, Finn Hudson, if _anyone _finds out about this-_anyone_-"

"Rachel Berry," I whispered calmly. "No one has to find out and no one _will ever _find out. Not if you don't want anyone to."

"But…Finn…why-why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you're awesome."

"Oh…" She looked taken aback. I didn't think what I said was a deal… "Th-thank you."

"No problem, Rachel."

"I kinda think you're awesome, too." She smiled embarrassedly.

"Thank you."

"No problem, Finn."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Rachel's POV_

The mysterious New Directions aren't so mysterious at all. Their choir room, which, basically, is just a room with a piano and a bunch of chairs, was very…how do should I say this?..._quaint_. All of them, well…all of them except for Finn, are very, very _quaint_.

"Guys, emergency glee club meeting in the choir room!" Finn had called, gathering all the _eleven_ of them.

"_What _are you?" A blonde cheerleader, who's uniform read '_Cheerios_', demanded, which was supposedly pointed at me.

"_Excuse _me?" I asked. "You think you can talk to _me _that way? I'll have you know that I-"

"Uh, Quinn, this is Rachel." Finn said quickly to the blonde, gesturing to me. "Rachel, this is Quinn."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll get along _fabulously_!" A dark-haired 'Cheerio' mock-cheered.

"Santana." Finn said as if she needed to be kept in line. "Shut. Up."

"Ooh!" She puckered her lips and threw her hands in the air. "_Wanky_ much, Finn?"

"Oh holy _sh_-"

"_Puck_!" The blonde cheerleader elbowed the mohawked kid who was walking in. "Be nice."

"Do I have to?" He asked her sweetly.

"Umm…n-"

"_Yes_!" Finn cut in. "Everyone, new rule!" He yelled as the eleven members gathered themselves in the meek little choir room. "Everyone has to be nice to Rachel."

"Wait, wait, back up!" A blonde-brown haired boy in a rather dashing hat said. Kurt, I think his name was. "_Why _is she here?"

"Oh yeah!" Finn remembered. "Guys, this is Rachel. Rachel, these are the guys. Say 'sup guys!"

"'Sup?" Joked the mohawked kid and a blonde jock.

"Wait…you've let our competition invade our _sanctum_?" A nerd in a wheelchair asked. He fixed his glasses and said: "Maybe _we _should invade camp Vocal Adrenaline!"

"Yeah! Let's do it!" The blonde football player cheered.

"With pistols!" The mohawked kid added with fist-pump. "And two-by-fours!"

"No! No one's invading anywhere!" Finn spoke up. "Rachel's here to help us."

"But…_why_?" A bunch of voices asked together.

"Because, honestly, I feel bad for you." I shrugged. "I mean, it's not like you're really _competition _to us. And you guys are total underdogs! Your chances of winning _Sectionals_ let only any other competition is…"

"Is?" The same bunch of voices asked.

"Look," I sighed. "It really, _really_ doesn't look for you guys. And…I don't know why, but there's a small place in my heart for you losers-I mean, underdogs. Your Sectionals is coming up, right? I'm going to help you. And…I'll make sure to be there to watch you guys."

"Really?" A different blonde cheerleader asked, in a far-off voice.

"Really." I smiled my best show-face. "So…let's get started. What's your set list for Sectionals?"

"Mercedes is going to do _I'm Telling You I'm Not Going_ for the ballad," Kurt said, smiling at his friend. "And we have _Don't Stop Believin'_ for sure, but we're not sure about the last song."

"We might just go with _Somebody To Love_." Quinn said. "It's a real crowd pleaser." Then, Quinn almost…smiled at me.

"Okay," I nodded. "Those are all really good choices, and song choice is key!" Everyone around me nodded. "Let's see how you've set it up and how you're going to do them. Show me what you guys can do!" I went to sit down as everyone else stood up.

"Thanks," Finn whispered in my ear. "You're awesome."

"_You're _awesome."

We smiled at each other, and they started to sing…

**So…review? Please? Please? :)**


	6. Sectionals

**Sorry for the hold up. Thanks to mid-terms I probably won't be updating much this week, and then there's Christmas… Anyway, I'll try my best to update. Promise. Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Five_

_Rachel's POV_

"_Just a small town girl  
Living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere_."

_"__A singer in a smoky room_  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on…"

I don't know why, but seeing Quinn and Finn sing together like that on stage made me feel…well, not _jealous_ – definitely _not _jealous just judging by the fact that she's a little sharp – but, it just seemed…wrong. Wrong that they were singing together, I mean. They just…don't go together. They're both good, but it's like…like…like putting ketchup on chocolate.

They're both good, just not _together_.

"The blonde's going sharp," whispered Jesse. "And he's _pretty_ good, but he's no-"

"_Shhh_!" The lady sitting to his right jeered at Jesse to shut the heck up. Although he didn't finish, I had a weird feeling that Jesse was going to say '…but he's no _me_.' Which; isn't necessarily true. Both Finn and Jesse are good, they're just so different that it's hard to judge them next to each other. Finn sure looked into it, though. All of them did!

"…_Strangers, waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night_!..."

Andrea crushed her empty water bottle in her hand, and then blew into it to make it take shape again.

"This is so boring!" She complained. "I mean, those Jane Adams girls were just down right _bad_, and that school for the deaf would only win out of pity…and it's not like they're version of _Imagine _was _sooo heart-breaking_! It's like: 'You can't hear? Oh _boo _freakin' _hoo_'!"

"Wait," I said as I looked over to her. "You have a heart? Since when?" Jesse burst out laughing while Andrea just looked like she was caught off guard.

"_Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Paying anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_

_Don't stop believing_  
_Hold on to that feeling!_  
_Streetlight people_!"

The New Directions finished their last song, all smiling and grinning and beaming at each other. The audience cheered and clapped, seeming as happy as they were. The lady who '_shhh_'ed Jesse before stood up cheering. I stood up with her, not even caring about the shocked looks on Andrea and Jesse's faces.

"_Sit down_!" Jesse yelled through his teeth. I shot him a look and cheered a little bit louder.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Finn's POV_

"God, what a _rush_!" Puck exclaimed as we all ducked backstage, big smiles on all of our faces. "That was…_awesome_!"

"It _was _great." Quinn nodded.

"So…dare I say it?" I joked to her. "Head Cheerio Quinn Fabray really, truly, _cares _about _glee club_?"

"Yes," Quinn said matter-of-factly, looking up to the ceiling with her nose in the air and crossing her arms across her chest. "Yes she does." Puck and I fake-gasped with fake-horror.

"You guys, that was _amazing_!" Mercedes cheered.

"_You _were amazing Miss Jennifer Hudson!" Kurt elbowed her.

"But really you guys!" He said. "That was _great_! We totally won; no contest!" As he said this, my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. I was supposed to turn it off and put it away, but, I mean, it's my phone – how could I? I looked to see who sent me a text, and it said:

_1 New Message From: Rachel*_

_Hey Finn, _it said. _You guys did great out there! I might actually have to start calling you 'competition'._

_You're here? _I responded.

_Yup...with Jesse and Andrea._

_Why are they here?_

_We're supposed to be spying..._

_But...y-you helped us..._

_At first, I just wanted to break you guys down, I'll admit it. But now..._

_But now?_

_I don't know. It's different._

_It IS different, isn't it?_

_Yeah._

_Yeah._

_I'M not a spy, _she texted after a while. _I...I'm like a double agent. _

_With a license to kill?_

_With a license to kill. :)_

_I could be a double agent, too. _I said.

_Really?_

_Really. _I paused before writing: _I really like you Rachel. _

_And I really like you, Finn._

_So...double agents are AWESOME. You know what we should do, double agent Rachel?_

_What, double agent Finn?_

_We should go bowling..._

I had to put my phone down because we all had to gather on stage to see who the winner was. We all had our fingers crossed…

"In third place…the Ohio School for the Deaf!" People applauded them as Mr. Rumba and his team took their tiny trophy off stage.

"In second place…" A new announcer said, "Jane Adams Academy for Girls!" More cheering, more applause.

"So our first place winner is…The McKinley High New Directions!"

**:) Review please?**


	7. Defying Gravity?

**Sorry for not updating in forever and a half, but it's not just this story, it's all of 'em. Writer's block sucks. Anyway, I'm back now. Thanks for not hating me! :) Remember to review. Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Six_

_Rachel's POV_

"_Something has changed within me,_

_Something is not the same._

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game._

_Too late for second-guessing,_

_Too late to go back to sleep,_

_It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes,_

_And leap!_

_It's time to try_

_Defying gravity._

_I think I'll try,_

_Defying gravity._

_Kiss me goodbye,_

_I'm defying gravity._

_And you won't bring me down!_"

"Really Rachel? _Really_? _Defying Gravity _is perfect for you, but…the _piano version_? Idina would _not _be satisfied. You should be belting out the Original Broadway Recording! All you need is a Galinda and-"

"Jesse, not now, okay?" I closed the piano and shut my eyes for a second. Jesse, fixing his hair out of his eyes, sat down on the piano bench next to me.

"_I'm through accepting limits,_

'_Cause someone says they're so._

_So things I cannot change,_

_But 'til I try I'll never know_…"

"You can't hit a high F no matter how many times you listen to the _Wicked _soundtrack."

"I know," Jesse said. "We haven't gotten to that part yet. And since you obviously don't want to talk about it – whatever _it _actually is – then the next best thing is to sing about it."

"Okay, fine," I took a deep breath and looked back down at the keys: "_Too long I've been afraid of loosing love,_

_I guess I've lost._

_Well if that's love,_

_It comes at much too high a cost!_" Jesse elbowed me, making me play the wrong key on the last note.

"Loser," I scoffed.

"Loser? Me? _Me_?" He laughed. "You're funny, kid."

"_I'd sooner buy_

_Defying gravity!_"

"_Kiss me goodbye,_

_I'm defying gravity,_" there was a pause, and then we both sang:

"_And you won't bring me down!_"

"I win," I said.

"What? No you don't! _I _win! And how can you even say that when we aren't done with the song yet?"

"Because it's obvious!" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, hold on!" Jesse yelled, standing up. "Shelby!" He called, making my mom look up from her paperwork to the piano. "We need you to judge-"

"Pass," she deadpanned. "I'm not getting in the middle of this!"

"_Please _Mom?" I asked.

"Yeah, _please _Mom?" Jesse made a puppy-dog face.

"Don't call me Mom, Jesse," Shelby said as she walked over to us.

"Yay!" I smiled.

"Thanks, uh…Rachel, what's a foreign word for 'mom'?"

"Don't start!" Shelby laughed. "Just play."

"_Unlimited!_

_My future is unlimited!_

_And I've just had a vision,_

_Almost like a prophecy!_

_I know it sounds truly crazy,_

_And true, the vision's hazy,_

_But I swear – someday I'll be_

_Flying so high!_

_Kiss me goodbye!_

_So, if you care to find me,_

_Look to the western sky!_

_As someone told me lately,_

_Everyone deserves a chance_

_To fly!_

_I'm defying gravity!_

_Kiss me goodbye – I'm defying gravity!_

_I think I'll try defying gravity!_

_And you won't bring me down!_

_Bring me down!_

_Ahh!_"

Jesse didn't even bother trying to hit the high F; he just kept playing and let me take over vocals towards the end.

"So?" Jesse asked as I was still catching my breath "Who won?"

"Why is it a competition?" Shelby narrowed her eyes.

"It's _always _a competition!" Jesse and I said in tandem.

"See, that's where you're wrong. I'm gonna go lock up now – Jesse, shouldn't you be heading home?"

"I have to stay late for extra help anyway…I failed my Algebra test…" Jesse admitted.

"Oh really?" Shelby looked at me. "How'd _you _do on the Algebra test?"

"Better then he did, I promise ya' that."

"Do you want to stay for extra help?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes_!"

"Okay then, as long as you're sure," Shelby said, walking away from us.

"It's weird to see your mom being a mom," Jesse said. "It's just…weird."

"Well it's weird for me to see my mom being a coach," I replied.

"Touché," He paused for a second, tapping a scale with one finger. "So," he finally said. "What are you so upset about?"

"Nothing," I said. "Well…if I told you something in confidence, would you promise to keep it between us?"

"Oh God, who knocked you up?"

"_What_?" I shook my head. "Jesse St. James why do you look for scandal everywhere you go?"

"Its fun," He smiled. "But seriously, what's up?"

"Look," I sighed. "There's this…actually, think of it this way," I paused. "You know how in _West Side_, Maria and Tony like each other but they can't be together?"

"Maria and Tony more then _like _each other," Jesse raised an eyebrow. "But go on."

"Well…n-never mind…"

"No, what's wrong?"

"…I think…I think I like this guy, but he's like my Tony."

"Um…okay?"

"Okay?"

"Yeah," Jesse said. "Does it matter? Take advice from Maria and go for it, I mean it's not like anybody's gonna shoot the guy. Unless he hurts you – then _I'll_ shoot him."

"You…you don't care that Finn asked me out?"

"Wait…_Finn Hudson_?"

"Yeah, didn't you just say-"

"Yes, but I didn't know you meant…wait," Jesse paused for a few beats, an idea springing across his mind. "That's…that's brilliant." Jesse smiled. "That's a great idea!"

"What?" I asked.

"Rachel, if you break the heart of the team's heart, you break the heart of the team!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"See, I told you this would be fun!" Finn said as he picked up a bowling ball like it weighed nothing.

"I so suck at this," I said, looking at the scores. I'm not even going to say how bad I was doing.

"You're doing fine – I can't believe you've never been bowling before!" As he said that, I attempted to throw the ball down the lane – it went in the gutter…_again_. Finn laughed.

"Don't laugh!"

"I'm sorry," he said in-between laughs. "You wanna go play the claw game instead?"

"Please!" I laughed too. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I want to keep these shoes."

After playing the claw game at least twenty times and only winning once, we realized it was getting late.

"I should probably get you home soon, huh?"

"That's nice of you," I said. "But I can get home."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," I said. "Thank you. This was…great."

"Yeah…" was he blushing? "Um…yeah…I'll see you later?"

"Totally," I smiled. "W-we should do this again."

"Yeah…" but before you could say anything else, you leaned over and kissed me. When it was over, he just said "Bye," and ran out.

_You break the heart of the team's heart, you break the heart of the team..._


	8. Moving

**So, I would have updated earlier but my computer was taken away because I did really badly on an Algebra test (like Jesse!) Anyway, it's okay because I'm back in business now :) Remember to review, please please please please! :) Thanks and enjoy**

_Chapter Seven_

_Rachel's POV_

Did I forget to tell you we were moving?

Not really _moving _moving – just a town or so over. Yes, Lima – be afraid. You have two new residents.

"But Mom, _why _do we have to move a town over?"

"Because I told you! We got way more then we should have for our old house, and this one is basically a steal. C'mon, Rach, don't give me that face!"

"Fine," I said curtly. "But can I drive?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Fine."

I was about to ask if I could have control of the radio when my phone rang.

"Hey, Jesse," I said. "What's up?"

"You're _leaving _us?" He demanded on the other end of the phone. "Why would you do that? Would Elphie leave Oz? Would Wendla leave Germany?"

"Actually, Wendla _wanted _to leave Germany, you idiot. Don't you know your _Spring Awakening_?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss Wendla Bergmann! Please, will you ever forgive me?"

"Nope, never! I'll never ever forgive you, Melchior Gabor!"

"Aw…that's so…sad…" I could tell Jesse was making a puppy-dog face at me, like I had just made at my mom. "But seriously, you do know Lima is in McKinley High's district, right? You're still going to Carmel…_right?_"

"Well, yeah! My mom works there, stupid! I just have to go to McKinley for a few weeks 'til I can get re-registered at Carmel."

"I'm giving you a puppy-dog face, Rachel!" Jesse whimpered.

"Yeah, like I didn't see that one coming!"

"Tell Jesse I said 'hi'," Shelby said while stopping at a red light. "And ask him if he wants to help as unpack!"

"Jesse, my mom says 'hi'," I told him, "and wants to know if you have any interest at all in helping us unpack!" Both my mom and I laughed a little, knowing it was a stupid question.

"_Hi Shelby!_" Jesse yelled so loudly that I had to take the phone away from my ear. After that I just put it on speaker.

"Hello, Jesse," Shelby laughed.

"And actually, my uncle's having one of his poker parties again and it usually ends with me hiding in my room. _Can_ I help you guys unpack?"

"Jesse, I couldn't ask you to do that!" Shelby insisted.

"But really, I want too!"

"Well, if you _want _too…" My mom and I said together.

"Awesome, I'll bring food."

"But bring _good_ food!" I laughed.

"Yeah, don't you come into my new house with crappy food, Jesse St. James!" Shelby smiled.

"Okay, I'll be by later then," when Jesse said that, we heard some grumbling in the background. "No, Andrea!" Jesse yelled to the grumbling. "No, it's just Rachel!" Then, to us this time, he said: "Sorry, I have to go, but I'll stop by later. Thanks, guys."

"Bye, Jesse!" We both yelled as I hung up the phone.

"That is one really good kid," Shelby said, nodding.

"Yeah, yeah, he's a good friend."

The only noise that could be heard for fifteen minutes of the car ride that was left was only the amazing vocals of Elphaba, Galinda, Fyerio, and the rest of the residents of Oz.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Okay, I think this is the last box,"

"Let me see that!" I looked up and saw that the box in Jesse's hands was labeled '_Rachel Baby Stuff_'. "Aw, look! I won this award when I was six months old!"

"Oh _yes_," Jesse laughed sarcastically. "You were _such _a talented baby!"

"Evidentially, I _was_!" We put the box in another pile of boxes that didn't have a place yet, and an old yearbook fell out of one. "Aw," I said opening it. "We were so little!"

"What's that from, second grade?" Jesse asked. "Oh yeah, I was awesome even back _then_!"

"Jesse, I seriously don't want to have to go to McKinley. Even if it is for a few weeks. Can I hide under your desk or something?"

"I'm sorry," Jesse gave a half-smile. "It'll be fine, don't you have a _friend _there?"

"Shut up, don't talk about Finn!"

"Ooh, do I have to sing it? Rachel and Finn sittin' in a tree – _K I S S_-"

"_Shut up! _This has nothing to do with Finn!"

"Oh yeah? Well," Jesse smiled even bigger now. "Do you remember what I told you? You break the heart of the team's heart, and you break the heart of the team. Just while your _there _you might forget what team your really on."

"Jesse I just said this has nothing to do with Finn...and I know what team I'm on! I'm on your team, on _our _team, and we're going to win _another _National title this year, because, well, _we're the best of the best_!"

"Yeah," Jesse whispered. "_That's _the Rachel Berry I know."


	9. Operation 'Kill with Kindness'

**Thanks for all the reviews and such, guys! This story is really doing great, a lot better then I expected anyway! Thank you, thank you, thanks a million! :) Remember to review, please – reviews = love. Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Eight_

_Quinn's POV_

"Alright, you guys, this is-"

"Mr. Schuster, we know who she is," I rolled my eyes. "But more importantly, _why _is she _here_?"

"I was getting to that, Quinn," Mr. Schue said, fixing his tie. "Like I was saying, this is Rachel, and she goes to this school now, so-"

"Okay, enough of this!" Mercedes yelled. "Don't you think it's just a little _suspicious _that as soon as we become competition for Vocal Adrenaline, their female lead transfers here?"

"Look," Rachel said. "I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me here, but for a few weeks until I can get re-registered at Carmel, can't we all just get along?"

"I _expect _you all to get along fine with Rachel," said Mr. Schue. "And that's that! Now, any questions?" Brittany's hand shot up into the air. "Brittany?"

"Mr. Schue, is she your daughter?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Look," Kurt said to Rachel in the hallway after glee practice. "It's not that we don't like you, it's just that we don't trust Vocal Adrenaline. It's nothing personal-"

"Yeah," Rachel interrupted. "_Nothing _personal about it at all!"

"Seriously, Rachel," Kurt, the voice of reason, said without flinching at all. "It's not you – I'm sure your very nice – it's just-"

"Save it, Kurt," Rachel tilted her head and grinned. "It's fine. Just give me a map and a schedule and I'll be on my way!"

"Are…are you sure you don't want any help?"

"Not only do I not want any help but I don't _need _any help! Not from any of you New Directions! But oh, _it's nothing personal_!

"Point taken," Kurt deadpanned, handing Rachel a map of the school and her class schedule that Miss Pillsbury had given him.

"Thank you!" Rachel exclaimed, flashing a smile and skipping off to class.

"Um, you guys!" Kurt yelled, all of us turning our attention away from our lockers and onto him. "I believe that New Directions has met its match!"

"_Pssh_!" Puck snorted. "Yeah right!"

"Wait a minute, why does she have to be our _match_?" I said. "I mean, think about it! She's on our side now! Instead of letting her be a spy, we just have to kill her with kindness!"

"What do ya' mean, Quinnie?" Finn asked.

"What I mean is, VA is a _machine_. A soul-less wall of sound. They have no heart…_literally_! And most all we've got is heart! We just have to show that to Rachel, and…maybe she'll stay. And then…"

"And then," Finn continued. "She'll be on our side for good!"

"And we'll be _unstoppable_!" Kurt smiled bigly. "That's genius, Quinn!"

"Operation 'kill with kindness' is in motion!" Puck yelled, and we all put our hands in. "New Directions on three?"

"Puck," I murmured. "That's totally clichéd."

"Fine!" Puck said. "We _whisper _New Directions on three. That better, Quinnie?"

"Much, thank you!" I smiled.

"Okay!" Finn grinned ear-to-ear. "One…Two…Three…"

"New Directions!" We all whisper-screamed.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Finn's POV_

As I passed Puck, Sam and the others after lunch, I decided that, maybe, Rachel wasn't some evil, heartless spy. I mean, she was totally lost – I wasn't _not _going to help her! It's just what a gentleman does! Um…yeah…

"Rachel," I said, making her turn around. "Either you're totally lost or your just standing there, _looking_ totally lost, just for my entertainment. I'm gonna take a stab in the dark here and go with the first choice. Now where are you trying to get too, exactly?"

"I do believe I've made myself _quite _clear!" Rachel smirked. "I _don't _need your help!" I glanced at her schedule, and saw that she had Chem. Lab next. Funny, so did I. Rachel went walking down the hallway to the left, but I said:

"Rachel, Chem. Lab's that way!" I pointed to room 189, down the hall on Rachel's right. She said nothing, but swiftly changed direction. I followed along, just trying to get to class. Rachel stopped and raised her eyebrow.

"_Why _are you following me?"

"Because this is my next class, too."

"_Of course _it is!"

"But it _is_!" I said. "Honestly! I wouldn't just follow you like a stalker – I mean, not that I _wouldn't_ want to – um, um…I mean, um – n-never mind." I decided it would be better to just close my mouth. I opened the door for her, but I do that for every girl. My mom says that what a guy does, and I think it's right to do that for a girl.

"Finn, you don't need to open the door for me. We went on one date. You really don't need to open the door for me." Rachel said that, but she looked like she was excited that I opened the door for her – or, at least, she looked like she appreciated it.

"You're welcome, Rachel," I smiled to myself. "You're welcome."


	10. Pinkie Promise

**Hey guys! Well, I'm very proud of this little story, it sure has done well! And, for that, I THANK YOU! :) As always, reviews = love. :) Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Nine_

_Rachel's POV_

"So…" Jesse said, flopping over on my new bed, trying desperately to actually get one in a row on this paddleball. "How's the enemy's headquarters? As impressive as ours? I doubt it!"

"Jesse, the only reason you're here is because you're supposed to be helping me set up! And…who does paddleball anymore?"

"I do! I _will _get at least one in a row!" He answered, not taking his eyes off the paddleball. After a few failed attempts, the little ball hit him in the head.

"Fail," I said, laughing. "Now get off my new bed and help me set up my totally awesome new room, would ya'?"

"If you wanted a totally awesome new room," Jesse started. "Why'd you ask _me _to help and new Andrea or Casey or Julia or one of your girl friends?"

"Well, that's easy, stupid!" I smiled. "I haven't seen you in, like, forever!"

"Rach, ya' saw me a few days ago."

"It's not the same!" I protested. "I miss Carmel, I miss you, I miss everyone! And I hate McKinley! I don't even think they like me at all!"

"Did ya' back down to them?" He asked.

"Nope!" I smiled.

"Good," said Jesse. "Don't let them think we're weak!"

"But that's the problem," I frowned. "I think they all hate me. They think I'm a cold, heartless bitch!"

"Hey!" Jesse yelled. "That's my best friend you're talkin' about!" Jesse looked at me as if he wanted a positive reaction. "C'mon, kid! At least _smile_!" I didn't smile. "Please? For me? _Please_?" I frowned even more. "Okay, _fine_!" He threw his hands up in the air. "You leave me no choice!" Then he started tickling me until I couldn't help but laugh like a maniac.

"Okay, Jesse! Jesse, Jesse stop!" I got out through the laughs. "I'm laughing! I'm laughing!" Jesse stopped tickling me and just hugged me from behind.

"See that?" He smiled; nodding to the mirror I had finished setting up. "_That's_ the Rachel Berry I know and love!"

"Oh yeah?" I looked at him. "Well, _that's _the Jesse St. James I know and love!" We smiled at each other. "Now c'mere!" I said, running over to the desk mirror and holding out a gold _Sharpie_. "I want everyone to write something on my mirror – you can be first!"

"But…won't that defeat the purpose of a mirror?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Nah, it'll be cool, you'll see!"

"Okay, whatever," Jesse shrugged, taking the gold _Sharpie _out of my hand and uncapping it. "What should I write?"

"Anything!" I said. "Well…write something…write something that's purely and totally Jesse St. James!"

"Purely and totally me, huh?" He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Okay then, hmmm…"

He put the marker to my mirror and wrote:

_Rachel, my little gold star, you're genuinely awesome, kid! Remember to eat M&Ms before going on stage…especially brown ones, 'cause they have less food coloring. Also: Paddleballs never work, so don't even try. Stay amazing! Love ya', kid! – Jesse_

"There! Happy?" Jesse asked, showing me what he wrote.

"Ecstatic," I smiled at him. "Purely and totally Jesse St. James!" I sat back down on my bed, thought for a minute, and sighed. "What am I gonna do next year when you're in college?"

"Hmm, I don't know, you could hide in my carry-on bag on take the plane ride with me to LA."

"I'm serious, Jesse." I looked up at him, and he sighed too.

"I'll tell ya' what you're gonna do," He said, sitting down next to me. "You're gonna be happy because you'll totally _own _Vocal Adrenaline, and there'll be way less competition for you in VA, not that _you _ever loose. And you're gonna eat brown M&Ms before going on stage without me, and by the end of the year you'll be saying 'Jesse who?'"

"Don't even joke!" I pushed him.

"Who's joking? I'm serious, kid. By this time next year, you'll be totally in charge, you'll totally _own _VA like I said, and…heck, you'll basically own all of Lima! Know why? 'Cause your Rachel _freaking _Berry, and you're a star!" Then, as an after thought, he added: "A _gold _star, to be exact."

"Don't go to college," I made my best puppy-dog face at him. "Please? Stay here in Lima Ohio with me for your whole life long?"

"Ha, yeah right, kid!" Jesse laughed. "But, hey, who knows? Maybe we'll be on Broadway together one day. I could the Melchior to your Wendla or the Tony to your Maria or the Fyerio to your Elphie."

"Promise?" I asked, holding out my pinkie.

"Promise!" He said, smiling and intertwining his pinkie with mine.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next day, at glee club practice when I walked in, I could almost feel everybody pushing away from me. I sat down, and Finn sat down next to me.

"Hi," he said, a goofy grin on his face.

"Hi," I said, smiling back.

"Okay guys!" Mr. Schuster said, entering the tiny choir room. "Today we're gonna pair up for duets!"

"Awesome!" Puck yelled out. "I pick Quinn!"

"No way, too easy!" Mr. Schue yelled, bringing out a top hat. "Your partners will be decided by fate!" Just then, Brittany raised her hand. "Brittany?" Mr. Schue called.

"I think the duck's in the hat!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

In the end, everyone was paired up, well…randomly. There were a lot of random pairings that nobody expected, except for of course, Brittany and Santana. I got up, last to pick, and walked over to the infamous hat-of-all-names. I reached my hand into the long black hat and eventually pulled out a tiny slip of paper.

The paper read:

_Finn Hudson_


	11. Breadstix with Finn

**Hey, sorry for the wait but I'm back now! Thanks for the reviews and keep them up please! The first lyrics are from **_**Bohemian Rhapsody **_**by Queen, Jesse and Rachel's ballad is **_**Word of Your Body **_**from the musical **_**Spring Awakening**_**, and Finn and Rachel's duet…well, you'll all know that one I'm sure! :)**__**Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Ten_

_Jesse's POV_

_Is this the real life? _

_Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide _

_No escape from reality_

_Open your eyes _

_Look up to the skies and see_

_I'm just a poor boy _

_I need no sympathy_

_Because I'm easy come, easy go, _

_Little high, little low_

_Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter _

_To me_

_To me…_

"That was…_horrendous_!" Dakota Stanley, now equipped with his own Sue Sylvester approved bullhorn, paced up and down and back and forth. "_Really_! I've seen untrained monkeys who could do better! Now, everyone look at Jesse!" Everyone looked at me. "Jesse, give us a show face!" A show face is easy to do, really. You just smile so big that it starts to hurt. "There!" He yelled. "See that? _That_ is _just _what Miss Corcoran wants! She said it herself that your show faces have to be so optimistic that they could cure cancer! Now," the elf stopped for a beat and looked around. "Jesse, you and Rachel-"

"Rachel isn't here, Mr. Stanley," I said as everyone else cringed away. I expected the elf to explode all over the walls or something, but…he was started laughing.

"That's a good one, Jesse!" Dakota laughed. "Now seriously, where is she?"

"At McKinley, Mr. Stanley." There was an almost scary silence before he asked:

"McKinley…High School? In…Lima? As in the…_New Directions_…?"

"That would correct!" I could have told Dakota _why _Rachel was in Lima and not here in Akron, because it _was _a good reason, but I think we all wanted to see him explode.

"B-because she just needs to get re-registered here before s-she can c-come back," Andrea stuttered. "It's only f-for a few w-weeks…" The rest of the team, including Andrea, were all cowering in Dakota's presence, but I don't think he's so scary. I mean, how scary can the little gnome be? And, really, what can he do to _me_? He wouldn't be _anything _without _me_, especially now since Rachel's not here.

"Alrighty then," the gnome wrung his hands together. "Andrea, while Rachel's gone you can do the ballad with Jesse-"

"Wait, but…it's _Rachel _and my ballad, and…why _her_?" I asked. "Can't Casey or Julia take Rachel's place instead? Why does it have to be _Andrea_?"

"Because I said so!"

_Great_. It just _had _to be _Andrea_, didn't it? You see, two weeks ago everything was fine – we were kind of together, I guess. At least, she thought we were. And…Andrea's kind of hot, I guess. But then last week, she walked straight up to me and slapped me in the face.

"What the heck?" I had to rub my cheek to make it not look so red.

"Jesse we're through!" She yelled.

"What? Why?"

"Don't play dumb with me, St. James!"

"Um…I'm not playing…"

"I _saw _you cheating off Julia's algebra test last period!"

"Um…yeah…" Oh God, I think she broke my jaw. "And?"

"We. Were. _Together_." She yelled. "How could you cheat off of another girl's test like that? How could you do that to me, Jesse?"

"I'm, um…sorry…?"

"You should be sorry!"

And, well, that was the end of any good relationship that Andrea and I could ever have. Whatever. Now that I think of it, I didn't even get to tell Rach yet. Maybe I'll get a hold of her later…

"Okay," Dakota said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "You two are gonna…"

"I'm still mad at you." Andrea whispered while he was giving as the steps.

"Yeah…I'm sorry Andrea. You know I didn't mean anything…"

"Got that?" Dakota asked us, assuming we were listening.

"Got it!" We both answered.

"Okay then, just go with it. Music!"

_Just too unreal, all this_

_Watching the words fall from my lips_

_Baiting some girl with hypotheses_

_Haven't you heard the word of your body?_

_Don't feel a thing you wish_

_Grasping at pearls with my fingertips_

_Holding her hand like some little tease_

_Haven't you heard the word of my wanting?_

_Oh, I'm gonna be wounded_

_Oh, I'm gonna be your wound_

_Oh, I'm gonna bruise you_

_Oh, you're gonna be my bruise_

_Just too unreal, all this_

_Watching his world slip though my fist_

_Playing with her in your fantasies_

_Haven't you heard a word, how I want you?_

_Oh, I'm gonna be wounded_

_Oh, I'm gonna be your wound_

_Oh, I'm gonna bruise you_

_Oh, you're gonna be my bruise_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Rachel's POV_

"Okay…duets…" Finn mumbled as he leafed through his menu. We were at Breadstix – apparently the only halfway decent restaurant in this town – while we were trying to pick a duet. But it was _not _a date. "You have anything in mind?"

"Well I _was _working on duet with Jesse before I had to come here –"

"Then there's no way we're doing that one!" Finn yelled.

"Why?" I asked. "What's that got anything to do with it?"

"Well, you and Jesse are friends and…"

"And?"

"I don't want to be just friends with you, Rachel."

_Highway run into the midnight sun _

_Wheels go round and round _

_You're on my mind _

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight _

_Sending all my love along the wire _

_They say that the road _

_Ain't no place to start a family _

_Right down the line it's been you and me _

_And loving a music man _

_Ain't always what it's supposed to be _

_Boy _

_You stand by me _

_I'm forever yours _

_Faithfully _

_Circus life under the big top world _

_We all need the clowns to make us laugh _

_Through space and time _

_Always another show _

_Wodering where I am lost without you _

_And being a part ain't easy on this love affair _

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again _

_I get the joy of rediscovering you _

_Oh girl _

_You stand by me! _

_I'm forever yours _

_Faithfully _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Faithfully _

_I'm still yours _

_I'm forever yours _

_Ever yours _

_Faithfully_


	12. Tonight, Tonight

**Inspiration has struck again for this story – I'm sorry I ever forgot about it. Please don't hate me, because this story is back people! :) Lyrics are **_Tonight _**from **_West Side Story _**(one of the best love stories of all time!) and **_Superboy and the Invisible Girl _from _Next To Normal_**. Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Eleven_

_Rachel's POV_

"Hey Mom, have you ever considered whyMaria _didn't_ pull the trigger on herself when Tony got shot?"

"Um…what?" My mom looked up from her morning coffee with a weird expression on her face. I ran my fingers through my hair and went to make myself a cup. The clock read: _6:43 am_…I had to be at school at 7:30, and so did mom, only this time it wasn't the same school.

"You know how _West Side _ends," I said, trying to get the coffee maker to work for me. "After Chino shoots Tony and he dies, Maria grabs the gun and says something about how there's another bullet left for her, but she never actually pulled the trigger. I mean, isn't their love supposed to be from _tonight to tomorrow _and forbidden and forever?"

"Where is all this coming from, Rachel?"

"I was just thinking…Maria was sixteen and found her perfect forbidden love, and then sure, she was a total wreck in every way, but she didn't pull the trigger. She moved forward? Do you think that's possible? To just…move forward and forget about love?"

"Do you really think Maria just _forgot _about Tony?" My mom answered my question with one of her own. "No…no Rachel I _don't _think that's possible. You know what I think? Maria only kept on living because Anita would have _definitely _jumped off a bridge without her, and she wanted Anita to get over Bernardo's death. So, no, Rachel. I don't think you can forget about love, but there's not just _one _love. There's your family and your friends and your…kids…"

"Mom…" I shook my head. "This isn't about the musical anymore, is it?"

"Let's _not _bring up your dad so early, okay?" She shot me a quick look that might not have even been meant for me to see at all, if I hadn't been looking at her right then, I would have missed it.

"You know I can still make you an _E-harmony _profile," I said. Mom shot me an even worse look. This one was _totally _intentional. "Still," I said. "Even if you don't like the idea of Internet dating sights, you should still try to meet _someone_. I mean – "

"Rachel, I – "

"Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore who doesn't get it. I want you to be happy…I don't want you to be lonely."

"Who said I was lonely?"

"Mom…" I shook my head. "It's been eight years. I don't think Dad would mind if you started dating again. Now, I have a bus to catch, but won't you at least keep your eyes open? For me?"

"_Goodbye_, Rachel," My mom said. "Go to school where you won't mettle in other people's personal lives!"

Yeah, like _that _was the truth!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Finn's POV_

"Does anyone have their duets ready yet?" Mr. Schue asked everyone once we all got to practice. I looked at Rachel. We hadn't even chosen a song to sing yet.

"Me and Tina are ready, Mr. Schue," said Puck. "We're actually really proud of this. It really…it really fits for both of us."

"Well, that's…great!" Mr. Schuster said, giving Puck and Tina a small smile. "Come and show us then!" Tina nearly tip-toed on stage, probably feeling awfully small. Puck, on the other hand, looked perfectly comfortable. Then they started to sing…

Puck: "_Superboy and the Invisible Girl_

_Son of Steel and Daughter of Air_

_He's a hero, a lover, a prince_

_She's not there…_"

Tina: "_Superboy and the Invisible Girl_

_Everything a kid oughtta be_

_He's immortal, forever alive_

_Then there's me_…"

Both: "_I wish I could fly _

_And magically appear and disappear_

_I wish I could fly_

_I'd fly far away from here…_"

We watched them preform and heard them sing together, and the lyrics really did seem to have another meaning behind them. Maybe Puck _did _get a lot of attention at this school…_popular currency_, as Quinn would call it. And maybe Tina did feel kind of invisible, lost in the crowd. They finished the song together, and it went like this:

"_Superboy and the Invisible Girl_

_Son of Steel and Daughter of Air_

_He's a hero, a lover, a prince_

_She's not there_

_She's not there_

_She's not there_

_She's not there!_"

We all clapped for them, most of us even stood up. Including Rachel. Only, when I noticed her stand up, she sat right back down. As Mr. Schue was telling them how good they did, his phone rang.

"One sec, guys," he said, stepping out to take the call. Everyone, of course, started talking.

"Hey," I whispered, grabbing Rachel's arm, making her turn around. "We don't have to act like that. Just because you're Vocal Adrenaline, you don't have to put on some hate act. Ever heard of _friendly competition_?"

"Who says it's an act?"

"Rachel, I _know _it's an act. Sure, I haven't known you all that long, but I can just tell. You don't have to hate the enemy. Heck, sometimes you can even love the enemy…look, I'm sorry, but I don't hate you. I just can't. You know that." She then had a look on her face…that I can't describe. Mr. Schue came back into the room, and her hand shot up.

"Mr. Schuster, I think our duet's ready," she said.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to her.

"Just trust me," she whispered back.

"Okay then, whenever you're ready." And we stood in front of the room together.

"Rachel: _Tonight, tonight_

_It all began tonight_

_I saw you and the world went away_

_Tonight, tonight_

_There's only you tonight_

_What you are, what you do, what you say_…"

Finn: "_Today, all day I had the feeling_

_A miracle would happen_

_I know now I was right_…"

Both: "_For here you are_

_And what was just a world is a star_

_Tonight_

_Tonight, tonight_

_The world is full of light_

_With suns and moons all over the place_

_Tonight, tonight_

_The world is wild and bright_

_Going mad_

_Shooting sparks into space_

_Today, the world was just an address_

_A place for me to live in_

_No better than all right_

_But here you are_

_And what was just a world is a star_

_Tonight_

_Good night, good night_

_Sleep well and when you dream_

_Dream of me_

_Tonight!_"


	13. I Couldn't Say Goodbye

**I decided to keep this story going – sorry for forgetting about it. Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Twelve_

_Finn's POV_

I walked into the choir room that morning, feeling better then usual. Everything wasn't _officially _better, or good, for that matter with Rachel, but I had a good feeling about today. We had started out enemies, went on one date, had our first kiss, became enemies again, became on good terms and…well, the only place we can go from here is up. It's confusing, I know, but that's high school. Quinn and Puck strolled from behind me, down the hall, arm-and-arm. Puck looked at every passing boy that was relatively near him as if he were saying 'oh-yeah-I'm-with-Quinn-Fabray-and-you're-not'. I wished that it could be like that with Rachel and I. And maybe, now that things were finally looking up, we could.

It was the morning before Regionals. We'd all practice everything we've been working on, and then head out to the bus to go to the stage for the competition. We are all really, really excited, but I wondered how Rachel would feel, competing against her friends like that.

The twelve of us sat down in the choir room while Mr. Schuster was talking to Miss Pillsbury in the hallway. They were always flirting now, and it was getting to be kind of Ross-and-Rachel-y. At least, that's what Quinn said…

"Guys!" Kurt announced as he shuffled up to the front of the choir room. "I have big news!" He nearly squeaked with enthusiasm.

"Wait, wait, let me guess…" Santana mewed dryly. "Lady Gaga called you and wants her outfits back." Kurt shot Santana a glance before continuing.

"Nationals are in New York this year!"

Everyone cheered and gawked and smiled with each other, as if we'd just been told that we now all ruled the world.

"Hey, what's everyone so excited about?" Mr. Schue asked as he walked in, seeing all us basically about to party.

"Nationals are in New York this year!" Kurt repeated. "Didn't you know that, Mr. Schuster?"

"No Kurt, I found out just when you all did, and with that there's more good news…well, for us anyway." He paused and sort of fixed his tie before speaking again. "Vocal Adrenaline isn't going to be competing against us at Regionals this year."

"_What_?" A number of us asked. "Why?"

"Well, officially, Carmel High is in Akron, and they're part of the next district over…" He paused again and then said: "They're Regionals was yesterday…and they won in a landslide."

Everyone whispered his or her comments to each other.

"Hey wait…" I murmured. "Where's Rachel?"

Everyone just sort of looked at me.

"Didn't she tell you?" Quinn asked me.

"Tell me what?"

"Today's her first day back at Carmel…" Kurt said. "You didn't know?"

"No…" I said. "I didn't know."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Rachel's POV_

_Congratulations to Vocal Adrenaline on 1rst Place At Regionals!_

The banner in the hallway was obnoxiously in my face, it seemed. Why couldn't I have been here yesterday? Well, at least Jesse still found a way to carry the team without me…

"Rachel!" Jesse called, running from down the hallway. When he reached me, he scooped me into a giant bear hug.

"Oh my God! You're alive!" Andrea yelled, smiling as she saw me. Trevor, Jesse's friend from Show-Choir-Camp was with them too.

"You missed Regionals," he said. "But it's okay, Jesse here made sure the judges didn't notice that we were missing our female lead."

"_Bohemian Rhapsody _wasn't even my idea!" Jesse said. "But yeah, Rach, you were dearly missed…but guess what? We found out where Nationals is this year!"

"Where?" I asked.

"New York City, baby!" Andrea yelled. I gasped involuntarily.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait!" The bell rang, and we should have all been heading off to class. We started to but I grabbed Jesse's arm. "Do you know what today is?"

"Thursday?"

"Well, yes…" I paused and then said: "It's also New Direction's Regionals…"

"You want to go spy on the competition?"

"Um…yeah…totally…spying…great."

"Great. Meet ya' in the parking lot after 4th Period."

"Great."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Finn's POV_

Backstage, you could see the tension rise in thin air.

"Alright, you guys," Mr. Schue started. "I usually try not to get your hopes up about competitions, but honestly, with Vocal Adrenaline out…I think we have a really good chance at winning this thing…"

We all got to our places. Quinn and I stood behind the curtain in the back, so we could come in from the back.

"Hey!" A new voice whispered. I turned around, and smiled embarrassingly.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"I just…I had to…"

"Why didn't you say goodbye?"

"Finn…" she looked down, then back up into my eyes. "I _couldn't_ say goodbye."

And she walked away as the music started.


End file.
